


Golden Storm

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flustered Stannis Baratheon, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Silver Fox Stannis, Single dad Stannis Baratheon, Stannis the Mannis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robert and Cersei's marriage may not be the best Baratheon Lannister pair; maybe Stannis and Leona can remedy that.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Golden Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Don't keep your expectations high.  
> Check the end for important notes.  
> Oh and BTW Leona is Jamie's daughter.

Leona stretched out on the couch, mindlessly scrolling past images of the party that everyone was at. She couldn’t decide whether she regretted not going to the party along with her dad. Eighteen was a weird age, too old to be with the kids and too young to be with the adults. She decided to not go and instead stayed back, chaperoning the younger kids at Mr. Baratheon’s house. House may not be the proper term; it was more like a modern bungalow, nothing that screamed I’m filthy rich. It had a sophisticated warm vibe just like the man to who it belonged. Well, the man may not be the warmest on the outside, but she’d seen him with Shireen enough times to know that he can be gentle.

It was that subtle gentleness mixed with his stern, cold exterior that set Leona’s body aflame. Her heart throbbed along with other parts of her body at the mere thought of him. His tall, firm body was even more towering in front of her petite, curvy form. His broad shoulders always tempting her to throw her legs over them as he-

SNAP.

“Leona!” a very familiar voice snapped.

"Stan-uh-Mr... Mr. Baratheon,” she stammered, wondering if she had conjured him by her wanton thoughts.

“What are you doing here?” she questioned, instantly regretting it. “Well done, Leona asking the man what he’s doing in his own house. Genius!” she thought to herself.

Stannis raised his eyebrow at her stupid question but still answered. “I prefer limiting the time I spend socializing around rich snobs,” he stated dryly.

Leona giggled at that. 

Stannis’s stomach clenched at the noise she made. He desperately wondered what he could say to make her laugh again. “Where the hell did that come from? She’s way too young,” he thought grimacing.

“Leona?” Shireen called. “Is someone here?”

“It’s your daddy, sweetheart.” Leona heard a gasp coming from Stannis and turned.

Stannis avoided her eyes, his cheeks slightly red.

Stepping towards him, she touched his arm. “Are you alright?”

He flinched at her touch but didn’t pull away. “It’s nothing,” he assured, voice lower than before and eyes darkened.

Before she could say anything, else Shireen ran down the stairs at her father. “Daddy, how was the party?” she asked, giving him a wide smile. Stannis thanked the gods for the interruption. “Tolerable,” he said. Shireen gave her father a toothy grin, knowing he despised these parties just like her. “How was your evening?” he asked, bending down to her level. Shireen went on and on about her evening with the kids and Stannis listened carefully, nodding along.

Leona smiled as she watched their adorable exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all. Don't know what I was even thinking when I wrote it. I'm not even sure if I'll continue this or how to continue this (coz I sure as hell don't know where I'm going with this). I just had to get it out to the world , so here it is.


End file.
